<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas, everyone by Awritinghufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191323">Merry Christmas, everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff'>Awritinghufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas, everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sat alone in the old Brooklyn appartement he used to share with Bucky. Thor was with Valkyrie in new asgard and Tony was with his family, as was Clint.  Natasha and Bruce were god knows where, building their little love nest and Sam was either with other veterans, or having a date with a lovely lady. </p><p>So, Steve found himself alone and melancholy creeped up on him. The appartment hadn't changed much, and that's why he came here. It should have felt like home. He should be hearing Bucky's laughter here, or at least a Ghost of it.</p><p>He shouldn't be alone during the holidays, that's what Bruce had said. He had seemed troubled, not quite sure if he liked the fact that Natasha would pull him with her to some unknown destination. </p><p>Bruce still didn't seem to know what she saw in him, but Steve could see something beautiful happening between his team mates and couldn't be happier for them. It reminded him a bit of how Carter and he had been in the end, and found himself wondering about what could have been. </p><p>Not only with Carter, though, and that is what most people didn't know. There had been two brunettes who had been anchored in Steve's heart long before they'd kissed him. </p><p>Bucky had been there as long as Steve could remember, he kissed with Passion and a thirst that never seemed to be quenched. Whereas Peggy was soft, cherry flavoured... She kissed with purpose, not quite as feral as Bucky. She teased Steve, made him want more. </p><p>And he lost Them both</p><p>Carter, may she rest in peace, had died after a long and well lived life. Steve had mourned her, he still did. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd missed out on spending time with her. </p><p>And Bucky? He had taken off to see the world and rediscover himself now he remembered. Steve had let him go with pain in his heart, and that's why he spent the night before christmas alone in a freezing appartement. </p><p>He had grilled ham cheese sandwiches for dinner. <br/>"Merry christmas, everyone." He scoffed, as the song creaked over the radio. The tv had long been turned off, he had not been in the mood for christmas movies. </p><p>In fact, Steve decided, he would go to bed early today. Maybe he could go for a run through the snow tomorrow... <br/>With this idea in mind, he crawled into the creaking bed in the only bedroom in the appartment. He just wanted these days to be over already. </p><p>Steve didn't feel like Running the next morning, so he slept in. When he dragged himself into the kitchen however, the smell of coffee alerted him. </p><p>Someone was in his appartement. </p><p>His blood started pumping and he got into the kitchen ready to fight. Until...<br/>"Morning you punk, also : fuck you." Bucky grinned, from over a cup of coffee. <br/>"Bucky?" Steve couldn't believe his eyes. "And wait why the fuck you?" <br/>"The one and only." Bucky winked."and fuck you for not putting up christmas decorations." </p><p>Steve gave him a sad smile:" I just couldn't. It's our tradition, we always did the decorations and the tree together."<br/>"Well lucky for you I have a voucher for a christmas tree lot." Bucky grinned. <br/>"We won't find a tree anymore Buck, it's christmas." <br/>"The hell we will, put on your coat Rogers, we're going out."<br/>"You're a jerk. You know that?" <br/>"Yeah yeah, now get dressed, punk." </p><p>And so Steve found himself walking through the mostly empty lot with Bucky. They eventually settled for a cute little tree after having a snowball fight. </p><p>They got back home and huddled under a blanket with hot chocolate to get warm again. Bucky's warmth making Steve feel a little more alive again. </p><p>"Let's start decorating." Bucky said, and Steve nodded. He actually laughed when Bucky turned on the radio and swayed his hips to the music. Soon, Steve was in the mood as Well and they danced and sung as they decorated the tiny living space. </p><p>"That looks way better." Bucky said , nodding approvingly as he took in the surroundings. "and now it's time for presents."<br/>Steve's heart sunk. <br/>"Oh no... Buck, I didnt know you were coming so I didnt get you anything." He said regretfully. He felt like a bad friend for not having a present ready, but then again he never expected Bucky to be here. </p><p> “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t buy you anything, either. Here’s your gift you ungrateful son of a bitch” Bucky said, before leaning in and absolutely devouring Steve's mouth in a kiss. </p><p>When Bucky pulled away, Steve couldn't help but try to chase the kiss. <br/>"Merry christmas, Stevie." Bucky smiled tenderly. <br/>"Merry christmas, Bucky."<br/>They huddled together, under a blanket fort. Yet Steve felt sad, Bucky was here now, but for how long? </p><p>"Stevie, what's wrong with ya?"Bucky frowned. " Ya don't seem your usually cheery self." <br/>Steve sighed and just leaned closer to Bucky. <br/>"You're gonna leave again, aren't you?" He sighed. <br/>Bucky frowned and looked at Steve. <br/>"Me? Nah punk. I'm your christmas present, here to stay. Good luck getting rid of me."</p><p>Steve burst out in tears at those words, and Bucky wrapped his arms around him in surprise. <br/>"WoW punk, didn't know you'd missed me that much." He said, chuckling. <br/>"I thought you'd never come back again. That you'd have found someone new and ..."</p><p>Bucky stopped him in that track by kissing him senseless. <br/>"Till the end of the line, punk. I just needed some time by myself to make sure I wouldn't ever hurt you again. I needed to make sure winter was gone." He kissed Steve all over his face, and the kisses they shared got heated. </p><p>"Let me take you to bed, Stevie. Please."Bucky breathed. Steve just nodded and pulled him closer, trying to get more kisses. <br/>"Nuh uh, verbal consent Stevie." <br/>"Yes, okay? Take me to bed." Steve said impatiently, and this time Bucky let himself be pulled in all too willingly. <br/>"It's gonna be jus' like them old days. Cuddling and making love to my favorite person on earth." Bucky smiled, pressing kisses in Steve's neck. </p><p>"Bucky..." Steve breathed. "no hickeys." <br/>"Oh darling." Bucky drawled, wicked grin on his face." you absolutely NEED hickeys." <br/>"Yess." Steve hissed as Bucky sucked another patch of sensitive skin. "they disappear tho."<br/>"That's interesting. I'll need to look into that." Bucky grinned, making Steve squirm with the collar of hickeys he was making. </p><p>Soon, Steve had his hands tangled in Bucky's long locks. <br/>"God, Bucky..." He moaned, as Bucky mercilessly teased his sensitive nipples. <br/>"That's right doll, i'm gonna make you scream my name tonight." Bucky promised with a wicked smile, before sucking the nipple back into his mouth hard. </p><p>It wasn't long before he had Steve squirming underneath him, begging for more. <br/>"God you're so pretty, I swear you don't even know how beautiful you are."Bucky whispered hotly in Steve's ear. "My Stevie, my little prince." <br/>He had two of his fingers pumping that tight ass, trying to coax it open for his cock. </p><p>"Please!" Steve cried out, hands gripping Bucky's biceps.<br/>"You beg real pretty, sweet thing."Bucky  rumbled. "you have no idea what that does to me."<br/>He lifted himself up to kiss Steve again , and Steve could feel Bucky's arousal pressing against his leg. </p><p>"Just say the word Steve, and i'll give you the world." He whispered. He loved, no, he adored the man underneath him. <br/>"Please Bucky." Steve whimpered. <br/>"Anything you want, doll." Bucky lubed up his dick and pushed in. Steve's back arched beautifully. </p><p>"You enjoying that, sweetheart?" Bucky asked huskily. <br/>"Yes..." Steve's nails dug into Bucky's soft behind, making the brunette chuckle. He bent down to kiss Steve again, gazing in his eyes lovingly.<br/>"I bet you never had anyone else, did you?" He asked heatedly.<br/>"No, only you, always you!" Steve cried out, as Bucky began to move. <br/>"God, that's so hot, Stevie." He moaned, it aroused Bucky even more to know that he was the only one for the beautiful blonde. </p><p>He went harder and made Steve cry out and sob in bliss. Strong legs wrapped around Bucky's slim waist, begging him to take him harder, deeper. <br/>"Yesss. Please ... Bucky! OH!"<br/>Steve's body shook through his orgasm and Bucky held him close, chasing his own pleasure. Steve went tight like a vice around him and that pushed him over the edge as well, he filled Steve with his come. </p><p>They wrapped around each other, blissfully floating on a cloud. They shared kisses and Bucky caressed Steve's back. <br/>"I love you so much, punk. I'd never be able to leave you again."<br/>"Good, 'cause I don't want you leave." Steve sighed, nuzzling Bucky's neck. <br/>"Merry Christmas Stevie."<br/>"Merry christmas, Buck."</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>